


To Fulfill Our Honour

by snowynight



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Character Study, Drabble, Gen, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 16:51:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15199187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowynight/pseuds/snowynight
Summary: Today, Arjuna would end his battle forever.





	To Fulfill Our Honour

**Author's Note:**

> Spoiler for FGO Chapter 5: American chapter

Facing Karna, Arjuna raised his bow. _Everything will end today._  
  
When Karna said, “You are supposed to be a hero”, he laughed. Duty and endowed love bounded him for life. In a way they were both slaves, Karna to his birth, himself to others’ expectation.  
  
Fate brought them together, but Arjuna chose Karna as his rival. He dreamed of their true fight, until he shot Karna dead.  
  
In this land out of time, there was no obligation, no destiny. For this battle, he, villain; Karna, hero. They could fight as equals. Victory or death, this would be his last gamble.


End file.
